


Day 6: Clothes on

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [7]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 80s TV Shows, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Campbell is 19, Clingy Campbell, Clothes On, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masters has to get to work, Masters is in his 40s, Phone Calls, Sad Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell is having a bad day, he is really clingy and Bill has to get to work.Campbell suggests somthing that will make him feel better but in the end it doesn't turn out like he thought.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 6: Clothes on

Campbell was being particularly clingy this morning, wrapping his arms around Bill as he was buttoning up his shirt. “Campbell, I’ve got to get ready for work.” The boy shakes his head before resting it against Bill’s back. “Have you taken your pills?” Campbell nods, nuzzling further against Bill. “Just having a bad day huh?” Bill turns around and lifts Campbell so he is sat on the bed. Bill kneels down to be at Campbell’s level. “What do you need?” Campbell bows his head, resting against Bill’s shoulder. “Buddy, I need to know what you need and then I can help you.” Campbell grabs Bill’s hand, playing with his fingers. “Can’t you stay at home?” He whispers, bending one of Bill’s fingers a little. “You know I can’t, sorry.” Bill lifts Campbell’s chin up. “I can get someone to come over and stay with you.” Campbell shakes his head. “I want you.” He pouts, resting his forehead on Bill’s. “I know you do, I’m sorry.” Bill kisses Campbell gently, moving a hand into the boy’s hair. 

“Please don’t go.” Campbell whines, pulling at Bill’s arm as he comes out of his office. “I’ve got a few more minutes. Do you want me to make you a cocoa?” Campbell pulls Bill instead into the bedroom. “I want to feel cloudy.” Bill looks to his Campbell who is standing by the wall. “I won’t be able to stay long after and look after you.” Bill tells Campbell, making sure that he would be alright with this. “I’ll be fine, I can sleep it off afterwards and then ring you at work.” Campbell tells Bill, pushing him back onto the bed. “Please.” Bill unbuttons his trousers just enough to pull them down with his underwear. “Come here then.” Bill says softly, watching the boy as he moves over and into Bill’s lap. “Okay.” Campbell lowers himself onto Bill, their lips catching as Campbell starts to move. He has his hands rested on Bill’s shoulders, leaning forward so that the kiss was deeper. Bill pushes his tongue into Campbell’s mouth, thrusting his hips up to speed it up a little. “Campbell, you okay?” He wraps his arms around the boy’s neck as he nods. “Use your words Campbell.” Bill says, wanting to be sure, as this was far more rushed than usual. “I’m okay.” Bill moves one of his hands down to help Campbell out as he felt that he was close. 

“Bill!” Campbell whimpers, resting his head against Bill as he cums into the man’s hand. “That’s it.” Bill says, pulling out of Campbell and resting the boy on the bed behind them. He wipes his hand on a nearby towel before putting his trousers back on. “I’m going to leave a cup of cocoa on the side for you.” Bill says kissing the boy’s forehead and covering him up with the covers. “Remember to call me when you wake up, number is on the fridge.” He ruffles Campbell’s hair before moving to the kitchen to make a quick cocoa. “Goodbye Campbell, be good.” The door closes behind Bill, Campbell pulling the covers further over himself and closing his eyes. He rolls over a few times, head feeling cloudy like he thought he wanted but maybe it wasn’t what he needed. He grabs Bill’s pillow, wrapping his arms around it tightly and pressing his face into the top, smelling Bill on it. “Bill.” He sobs, closing his eyes, trying to pretend that he was sleeping next to Bill. 

When Campbell wakes up his head is still a little cloudy. He looks around expecting to have Bill near to him. He moves out of the bed and over to the wardrobe. He looks through the clothes before finding one of Bill’s t-shirts and switching it with his own, it smelt like him. “Wait, cocoa.” Campbell says, walking over to the kitchen. There was a note by the mug reminding Campbell to ring the office. “Number?” He grabs the number from the fridge and walks over to the phone. “Bill?” He says when the call goes through. “No honey, it’s Virginia. Bill’s just talking to a patient. Can I leave a message?” She says and his breath turns a little shaky. “He said to call when I woke up. He said he’d be there.” Campbell says. “You can stay on the phone with me until he is free?” Campbell sighs, taking a sip from his cocoa. “Okay, is he going to be long?” He can hear Virginia flicking through some books before answering him. “He shouldn’t be too long. What are you going to do today?” She asks, trying to distract him at least for a little bit. “Bill made me some cocoa and I’m going to watch full house when it’s on later. Is Bill here yet?” 

“Hello bud. Are you okay?” Bill asks when he gets to the phone. “I called about… ages ago.” Campbell moans, finishing up his cocoa. “I know, I’m sorry. Have you been okay?” Bill asks, as Virginia watched him, not used to seeing the man so calm with someone before. “I drank my cocoa. It was very good. I saw your note and then I rang you. My head is all flurry.” Campbell rattles off to Bill. “Campbell, are you feeling a bit like you need some of you downer pills?” Campbell shakes his head. “Campbell we’re on the phone.” Bill reminds. “I’m okay, I'm just excited for the new full house episode.” Bill chuckles a little, again confusing Virginia who looked up from her work. “Alright but remember that your lunch is in the fridge. I’ll be home around 5.” Bill looks at his watch. “Okay Bill, I’m going to watch the show then I’ve got to write my report for my therapist.” Bill sighs, forgetting about that. “I can check it later for you okay. I’ve got to go now. Be good.” Bill says before Campbell puts the phone down. 


End file.
